Paradox
by Ivy-Story
Summary: A High Schooler-Roxas, a No. XIII-Roxas. When the two of them exchange their world, what will happen when No. XIII-Roxas who deeply miss Xion, finally gets to meet her again? Or a High Schooler-Roxas, who used to be friend with (normal) Axel, suddenly gets to be friend with (assassin) Axel instead? AU/takes place after Xion's battle


**Author's Note:** Sorry for any grammatical errors! I hope some of you would be able to enjoy the story, though/3 Parallel World & Time-Paradox have gotten my interest since ages ago, th—this story might be so boring, but I'd like to see how the response will be, if I'm deserved to have some. ^^;

Enjoy!

_Xion, even if you say you did these all only to protect me—I still cannot get the idea why you needed to leave me alone. If it's to protect me—then bring me along. I'm a man, Xion. That's my duty to protect you, to protect a girl, to protect someone important to me. It's not yours… not your duty. _

_I'll be the one to protect you, before and until I finally meet you again._

_**BUMP**_

"**Roxas McCourtney!** Don't you dare to sleep in my class!" a sudden **big **voicebut sounded hazy to me, echoed in my mind for a second—what's he said again?

"OH! Mr. Xaldin—I—I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"Nonsense! This might be your first time, boy. Doesn't mean I could forgive you!" Mr. Xaldin, who only stood next to me to smack a thick book on my head, was walking back to his _teacher_ seat. Not until he reached his seat, his face turned to me again and with his rough voice, said—"As a punishment you need to—"

_**RING—RING—RING—**_

_I'm blessed! _Punishment never falls and doesn't work on me!

"We'll proceed this next time, young man. And don't forget to finish the worksheets I gave you in two days from now! Class's dismissed." He announced it with a cough, and went out from the class.

"Roxas! How rare for you to be so un-diligent!" A raven haired girl whose seat was next to me, not to mention that she's also one of my best friend—approached my seat with her big eyes opened so wide, in shock.

"Yeah… maybe you're right?" I chuckled, tiredly. "The sleep kinda helped me, though! I even got a nice dream, and there's you too!" I tried to sound as enthusiast, cheerful, and optimist, as I could. I was tired, of course, how could I wasn't when everyday—I had to finish the pilling up assignments plus a part time job on Wednesday and Friday? …. But it's not like I could complaint.

"Dream? There's me too? You should tell me, Roxas!" She smiled. I accepted her offer and told her I'd do story-telling when we, the _three _of us, meet up on the Clock-Tower this evening. I've got something to ask them, anyway.

Xion, a shy but lov—sorry, typo—I mean lively girl as my classmate; and Axel, a gentle and brave dude on his senior year, two years older. The three of us, like to spend our evening time on a Clock-Tower in Twilight Town. Not so far away from our High School—Twilight High—.

"Say, guys." I broke the silence which had been surrounding us since we opened our Sea-Salt Ice cream packs, "Do you think a parallel world does exist?"

"Huh?" Such a fast respond from the two of them.

"You know, like a time paradox or something?" I chewed my ice cream.

"What do you mean by "Parallel" and "Paradox", Roxas? Tell me, I've lived longer than you but never really heard 'bout 'em." Said Axel, his expression was boredom-confused.

"Did you get them from your dream? You said you'd tell us about your dream on Mr. Xigbar's class." Xion's eyes were towards me, although her head was straight ahead and her foots were swinging on the edge of the tower. I felt Axel was eying Xion, questioning her how I could fall asleep during class.

"Well, I read books too, you know. There were many theories about them." I paused for a sec, "The dream—which I had this afternoon… It was about me—suffering in the darkness."

…. It was about ten seconds until they suddenly burst in laughter.

"BAHAHAHHA, what's that?! I didn't know you were _that_ weak!" Axel came to a crouching position, laughing and coughing hard at a same time because his ice cream stuck in his throat. Serves that right for saying me weak!

"Gosh, what's that, Roxas?" Xion chuckled too, pretty hard. "And why's that? Why were you suffering? Did somebody leave you or something?"

I frowned as I took another bite on my ice cream, "You're the one who left me there. What I said in my dream was—you left me to protect me. Dude I know that's crazy. I mean, a girl's protecting me?" I mumbled, "I was asking you about _Parallel World_ because that dream, that me—it feels like that world was truly real! I was wearing a thick black coat with hoody on, though. That doesn't mean there's no world like that! It's even possible for me to wear a thick black coat, right?!"

I know I was stubborn and crazy enough to mumble stuffs like that—why did I think that kind of world was real? The gloomy world… darkness surrounded me… strange black coat… hardly see any light… I'm crazy!

"B—BAHAHAHHAA"

… and my thoughts were funny. I know. "I should leave now." I got up from my seat, my finished-ice cream stick was still on my grip for me to throw it in the garbage later. I left those two in laughter, not in a mood to wait for their reply.

I threw the ice cream stick on the park's garbage and cleaned my hand with a wet-tissue. There, I met Riku. "What's up, Riku?" as my greeting.

"Huh, Roxas?" He turned his back on me, "Mm—I was going back to Prof. Diz, he told me to get some stuffs for his experiment, and now I've got them."

Riku, a kind-of Prof. Diz's apprentice, a professor in town. He said he only helped Prof. Diz when needed the most though, but it seemed Prof. Diz had taken an interest on him.

I nodded as Riku waved me and left. There was a vague voice calling Riku, "_Probably Prof. Diz is fetching him because Riku took too long?_" I thought. The sun was going to set soon enough—I needed to go home fast.

… That's weird… it feels like it's not easy to forget the dream, neither this _parallel world_ things. What I felt was real, I was sad and mad- … did I tell them that I even saw Axel-in-black-coat there? What did he say there?

_You got on their bad side—_

"And they'll destroy me?" I stopped to think for awhile, my imagination is awesome—wow gee, I'm blessed. Tomorrow is Friday—sure, I had to get some rest, and saved some energy for my part time job.

_I'm dizzy. I need to wake up now. I have to—!_

The following day, having a slight headache in the morning—I woke up and opened my room's window… The breeze was brushing my face, I gazed this familiar-looking town but yet feel so unfamiliar. That's how my day began.


End file.
